Dealing With Life
by Bleachigo93
Summary: Road and her obsession with Allen. Set in High School. Should I write another chapter?


'Dealing With Life' (An Allen/Road FanFic)

Disclaimer: I do not own -Man.

A/N: This story is my 7th attempt at a FanFic and this will be my first from one of the greatest Anime/Manga's ever created. -Man. This will feature Allen Walker and Road Kamelot in a romance story, set in a High School. Please Rate and Review.

Allen Walker, the most popular guy at Millennium High. Star of the soccer team, about to go to the professional league. Loved by all his peers and teachers for his ability to treat everyone as an equal. Straight A student. He never says a bad word about anyone or did anything to hurt another person, unless seriously provoked, and when he was angry, everyone was scared. Most delinquents obeyed him, teachers respected him as a colleague. Yes, Allen Walker was pure perfection. But me? I'm nothing special. I'm just Road Kamelot. Granddaughter of the Dean of the school, just there. Always there, not doing anything special like Allen, no friends, average student, average at sports, average at life. Never doing anything except floating around, trying to stay in the space that keeps me to myself.

So why was I talking about Allen Walker like he was a God? Well that's easy! I'm in love with him! I love Allen Walker and I'm not afraid to say it… to myself. No one else can ever know that I love him, not that anyone would care. It's too embarrassing to imagine what would happen if he found out. He'd reject me! No doubt about it. I've only spoken to him once, and that was only when he asked me if I knew what the lunch special was. He wouldn't remember that, that was 4 months ago.

So there I was, just wandering around the school grounds by myself, thinking about Allen when I heard the bell go for 3rd period. I walk quickly to class, trying to keep out of the way of other people. But, like always, I get pushed and hit and trampled over. It's like no one ever sees me! I don't really care though. I just wish that I wouldn't get pushed so much. I've gotten used to it so the bruises don't bother me anymore. I've learnt to accept that I will always be a nobody.

As I approach my locker, I open it slightly, only for it to be slammed shut the next second. I spin around to see what had caused it. Only to see the faces of two of the people that I have come to learn are the only 2 delinquents that don't fear Allen enough to respect him. Kanda Yuu and Lavi Bookman.

"C-can I help you?" I asked them both. Looking around I realise that the bell went a little while ago and the hallways were now deserted.

They share a sideward glance and then take a step closer towards me. "Yeah, you can. You see, me and my friend Lavi, over here, were looking for a good time. And we heard a rumour that there was a chick that went to our school that had grey skin. We thought 'fuck it' and then we knew you'd be our next… pleasure." said the one named Kanda with a sneer.

"E-e-excuse me?" I squeaked.

"We. Are. Going. To. Fuck. You." stated the one named Lavi.

"WHY?" I squealed as they pinned my arms together and started dragging me towards the male bathroom.

Lavi covered my mouth so I couldn't scream for help and Kanda was the one who was dragging me. I thrashed and kicked and hit but to no avail. They were too strong for me and I knew that I was defeated. Until…

"Lavi-san, Kanda-san. You better think twice about what you are doing!" said a voice that I didn't recognise.

I turned my head to see where the voice came from, and what I saw almost made me faint. Allen Walker was blocking the entrance to the bathroom and was looking at the two men who held me.

"Oh yeah, Walker? Just cause your still a virgin doesn't mean everyone else can't have fun." said Lavi.

"Fun? Is your idea of fun, rape? Huh, Lavi-san? You know how I feel about rape. Don't you?" questioned Allen.

The two boys visibly stiffened. Obviously remembering something very important. They let go of me and I fell to the floor. What was it that Allen said? I wanted to know what Allen meant when he said that.

"Whatever. You're lucky, freak. Walker won't always be around to protect you. One day, We. Will. Fuck!" spat Kanda, looking at me.

"Let's go, Kanda." said Lavi.

The two walked off leaving me on the floor with Allen standing a few metres in front of me. I try to speak, try to thank him for what he did for me. But nothing! No words, no sounds. Nothing comes out. I just stare at him for a few moments while he watches the delinquents walk away.

As soon as he sees the delinquents disappear, he turns his gaze towards me. Him looking at me is enough to make me blush, so I do exactly that. Blush, a blush so red that I makes Lavi's hair look brown.

"Are you ok, Kamelot-san?" asked Allen.

He called me by my name. He knows my name? How does he know my name? No one, except for my teachers and grandfather, know my name. So how does he?

"Are you ok, Kamelot-san?" repeats Allen.

"Y-yes. I'm fine, t-thanks." I stutter, trying to get my thoughts focused.

"Well that's a relief, I thought I'd have to take you to the Nurse's office." breathed Allen.

"No, i-it's ok. I-I'm fine. Thank you anyway." I said.

"Are you sure? I can if you need me to?

"I'm sure. Don't worry about me, Allen-kun."

We both froze. Why did I call him that? Why did I say Allen-kun instead of Walker-san. This is so embarrassing!

"Y-You know me?" asked an embarrassed Allen.

"Yes. Everyone k-knows you. Y-you are funny and smart and the most p-popular guy in the sc-school." I said with each word getting more and more embarrassing. "But how do you know me?"

He thought for a bit, still embarrassed. Just standing there. Looking oh so good.

"Well, you see. You'll think I'm a total loser after this. But, it was about 4 months or so ago that I first spoke to you. I saw you in the line at the canteen getting pushed around trying to keep your spot, so I went in there and tried to speak to you. I couldn't think of anything cool to say, so I asked you about the lunch special. See, I told you that you'd think I was a loser."

I was shocked. He remembered that as well? I thought I was a total loser for even thinking he would remember me.

He continued. "So I went to the Headmaster of the school and I asked him about you. He told me all about you. How your name is Road Kamelot, you are the eldest in our year, how you are his granddaughter and how you don't have many friends. The one thing I wanted to know, but was reluctant to ask was about the grey skin that I had heard about. I'm sorry if it offends you, but would you mind telling me?"

He wanted to know about me? The Allen Walker, love of my life wanted to know about me? This was shocking to say the least. I thought he'd just laugh at me for having grey skin. How wrong I was, when I heard Allen Walker treated everyone equally, I didn't realise it would also extend to me.

"The grey skin that I have is hereditary. It's not a disease or anything like that. But I've had this colour skin since I have been born, as does everyone in our family. Though it disappears with age, as my grandfather's skin has turned to a pasty sort of colour."

"Oh, so it's a family thing? Well that's a relief. I was hoping you weren't sick or anything."

"You were worried about me?"

"Ever since I first met you, I have wanted to become friends with you. But I didn't know how to do it, I couldn't bring up the lunch thing any earlier, as you would think I was strange."

"I wouldn't think you were strange, Allen-kun. In fact, I've remembered that day, every day for the past 4 months." I said with a laugh, to which Allen joined in as well.

"Well, I hope this means we have finally become friends, Kamelot-san?" said Allen with a smile.

"I think it does, Allen-kun. And since we have become friends, please call me Road." I said with my own smile.

"Sure thing, Road-chan."

We both say our goodbyes and start walking off towards our classrooms. Smiles adorn both of our faces.

A/N: Done! Or am i? should I end it there? Or make another chapter? I have more to write, but not enough time at the moment. So I'll leave it up to you. Should I write another chapter? Don't forget to Rate and Review.


End file.
